Heroin (The Velvet Underground song)
| Released = | Genre = Proto-punk | Length = | Writer = Lou Reed | Composer = Lou Reed | Label = Verve | Producer = Andy Warhol | Tracks = #"Sunday Morning" #"I'm Waiting for the Man" #"Femme Fatale" #"Venus in Furs" #"Run Run Run" #"All Tomorrow's Parties" #"Heroin" #"There She Goes Again" #"I'll Be Your Mirror" #"The Black Angel's Death Song" #"European Son" }} "Heroin" is a song by The Velvet Underground, released on their 1967 debut album, The Velvet Underground & Nico. Written by Lou Reed in 1964, the song, which overtly depicts heroin use and abuse, is one of the band's most celebrated compositions. Critic Mark Deming writes, "While 'Heroin' hardly endorses drug use, it doesn't clearly condemn it, either, which made it all the more troubling in the eyes of many listeners".class=song|id=t833543|pure_url=yes}} "Heroin" at Allmusic In 2004, Rolling Stone ranked it #455 on their list of the 500 Greatest Songs of All Time. The song is included in The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame's 500 Songs that Shaped Rock and Roll. Writing and recording In an interview with WLIR in 1972, Reed said he wrote the lyrics while working for a record company. "Heroin" was among a three-song set to be re-recorded, in May 1966 at T.T.G. Studios in Hollywood, before being included on the final release of The Velvet Underground & Nico (along with "I'm Waiting for the Man" and "Venus in Furs"). This recording of the song would be the album's second longest track on the album at 7 minutes and 12 seconds; being eclipsed by "European Son" by only 30 seconds. "Heroin" begins slowly with Reed's quiet, melodic guitar and hypnotic drum patterns by Maureen Tucker, soon joined by John Cale's droning electric viola and Sterling Morrison's steady rhythm guitar. The tempo increases gradually, mimicking the high the narrator receives from the drug, until a frantic crescendo is reached, punctuated by Cale's shrieking viola and the more punctuated guitar strumming of Reed and Morrison. Tucker's drumming becomes hurried and louder. The song then slows to the original tempo, and repeats the same pattern before ending. The song is based on D♭ and G♭ major chords. Like "Sister Ray", it features no bass guitar; Reed and Morrison use chords and arpeggios to create the song's trademark sound. Rolling Stone said "It doesn't take much to make a great song," alluding to the song's use of merely two chords. Tucker stopped drumming for several seconds at the 5:17 mark, before picking up the beat again. She explains: }} Personnel * Lou Reed - lead vocals, lead guitar * John Cale - electric viola * Sterling Morrison - rhythm guitar * Maureen Tucker - percussion Alternative versions Ludlow Street Loft, July 1965 The earliest recorded version of "Heroin" was with Lou Reed, Sterling Morrison and John Cale at the band's Ludlow Street loft in July 1965. Unlike songs such as "I'm Waiting for the Man" and "Venus in Furs" which sound drastically different from their corresponding 1966 recordings on The Velvet Underground & Nico, the '65 version of "Heroin" is nearly identical to the album version in structure. On the recording, Reed performs the song on an acoustic guitar. This version of the song can be found on the 1995 compilation album, Peel Slowly and See. Scepter Studios, April 1966 The original take of "Heroin" that was intended for release on The Velvet Underground & Nico was at Scepter Studios in New York City, April 1966. This version of the song features slightly different lyrics and a more contained, less chaotic performance. Overall, the tempo of the song is at a steadier, quicker pace. It is about a minute shorter. One notable difference in the lyrics is Lou Reed's opening — he sings "I know just where I'm going" rather than "I don't know just where I'm going" as on the final album recording. Reed was known to do this during subsequent performances of the song as well. The Velvet Underground and drugs "Heroin", (along with songs like "I'm Waiting for the Man" which dealt with similar subject matter), tied the Velvet Underground with drug use in the media. Some critics declared the band were glorifying the use of drugs such as heroin. However, members of the band (Reed, in particular) frequently denied any claims that the song was advocating use of the drug. Reed's lyrics, such as they are on the majority of The Velvet Underground & Nico, were more meant to focus on providing an objective description of the topic without taking a moral stance. Critics were not the only ones who misunderstood the song's neutral tone; fans would sometimes approach the band members after a live performance and tell them they "shot up to 'Heroin'", a phenomenon that deeply disturbed Reed. As a result, Reed was somewhat hesitant to play the song with the band through much of the band's later career. Billy Idol version (U.S.) | Format = 5" CD, white vinyl double 12" | Recorded = 1992, Los Angeles, U.S. | Genre = Electronic rock, techno | Label = Chrysalis Records | Writer = Lou Reed with a lyric from Patti Smith's version of "Gloria" | Producer = Robin Hancock | Last single = "Prodigal Blues" (1990) | This single = "Heroin" (1993) | Next single = "Shock to the System" (1993) | Misc = }} Billy Idol covered the song on his 1993 album Cyberpunk. Billy Idol's cover interpreted the song as a fast-tempo dance track, which made use of sampling and techno beats. It also included the lyric "Jesus died for somebody's sins / But not mine", from Patti Smith's introduction to "Gloria" , used under license from Linda Music Corporation. Idol mixed eleven versions of "Heroin", releasing them on various singles with some containing previous hits. Charts Reception Stephen Thomas Erlewine of Allmusic.com called it "one of the worst covers ever recorded" in his review of ''Cyberpunk''.class=album|id=r183477|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic review Other cover versions *The song has been covered by several artists, including Mazzy Star, Human Drama, Iggy Pop, Echo & the Bunnymen, Roky Erickson, and Third Eye Blind. *Lou Reed later performed "Heroin" live in his glam rock style, featuring the guitarists Steve Hunter and Dick Wagner. The resulting thirteen-minute track is included on his live album Rock 'n' Roll Animal, released in 1974. *Brian Bell and Patrick Wilson from Weezer covered the song. *Električni Orgazam's lead vocalist, Srđan Gojković, recorded a cover version of the song for an art exhibition of Andy Warhol's works at the Modern Arts Museum in Zagreb, released in 2008 on his compilation Muzika za film, TV i muzej *Classical composer David Lang arranged the song for voice and cello References in popular culture *Featured in the Supernatural episode "Blade Runners" when Crowley is seen injecting human blood. *Denis Johnson's short story collection Jesus' Son, and the film based on it took its title from the lyrics of this song. *The song has featured in several movies, including The Doors and Killing Them Softly. It has also appeared in television shows, such as Misfits and Brotherhood. *According to Mick Jagger, the Beggar's Banquet track "Stray Cat Blues" by The Rolling Stones was inspired by "Heroin". *In Irvine Welsh's novel Trainspotting, the central character Mark Renton describes playing the "Rock 'n' Roll Animal" version of 'Heroin' instead of the original "The Velvet Underground & Nico" as 'breaking the junkie's golden rule'. References External links *"Heroin", on the Clipland database. *"Heroin" (V.R. Heroin mix), Chrysalis Records, SingingFool. Category:The Velvet Underground songs Category:1966 songs Category:Experimental rock songs Category:Songs written by Lou Reed Category:Songs about drugs Category:Songs about heroin Category:1993 singles Category:Billy Idol songs